


Can't Stop Us

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons are wasting no time, Fluff, Hiatus fic, Not wasting anymore time, Proposal 3.0, Reunion Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Prompt:  cryo!fitz waking up and pretty much as soon as he and jemma are alone he proposes.  Aka a fluffy reunion fic





	Can't Stop Us

They get him back six months after they lost him. 

Jemma sat in their lab, every wall papered with start charts, calculations, and possible trajectories for Enoch’s ship. Jemma had wanted to take off immediately after they had dropped May and Coulson in Tahiti. But it would have been far too dangerous to just fly into deep space, possibly in the wrong direction. She needed to know where Enoch had waited with him all those years before they could set out. 

They had clues based on what Hunter had said and when Fitz arrived at the Lighthouse. Deke had come home a few months later with a map that had drastically helped her efforts before he took off with Hunter in search of another Chronicon in the hope they could contact Enoch. They promised to return with more information or if Jemma succeeded first to go get Fitz with them. 

But like her efforts to get home from Maveth it was a slow tedious process with so many variables and enough resources....or the right partner to be exact. She needed Fitz now more than ever and now he was counting on her to find him long amongst the stars.

“He didn’t give up and I won’t either,” she had said more times than she could count over the last six months when she was pressed to rest or take on another project. 

She had a feeling she was getting close with the area around Jupiter ticking all the boxes. It was more a matter of verifying the results and making sure the Zephyr could make it. A small smile played on her lips that they would find him using something he had only dreamed of when he had gone into space looking for them.

The alarm for the Lighthouse began to blare and started her out of her thoughts. The entire base coming alive in a matter of seconds. Agents with weapons drawn swarmed the halls and Jemma grabbed an Icer of her own. 

Mack and Daisy had been working hard to re-establish Shield, and that had meant that it didn’t take long for them to make enemies again. Yet none had managed as Hale had to find them, but Jemma worried it was only a matter of time. 

She was prepared to guard the lab, her work, their work when Daisy ran into the room with wide and teary eyes. 

“Daisy?!” Jemma cried running to her friend “Has someone been hurt?”

Daisy gently took Jemma’s hands in her own, “Its Enoch, he has Fitz, that’s who is landing.” 

Jemma felt her legs give way beneath her for only a moment, Dasiy easily catching her and pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay, he’s home,” He said as Jemma let out a sob of joy. 

It only took Jemma a few moments to right herself and take off at a run. Shoving everyone out of her way in her haste to get to the hanger. Daisy hot on her heels throwing apologies back behind her as they went. May joined them as they made the turn into the final tunnel. Mack and Elena waiting at the end looking up into the night sky. 

The trio arrived just as the vessel Jemma had watched blow up all those months ago gently touched down. May, Elena, and Daisy all surrounding her in a small show of support and strength. 

Five agonizing minutes passed until the ramp of the ship finally opened and Enoch appeared pushing the small cryo chamber. There was no stopping Jemma as she tore from the supportive arms and ran to it, ignoring Enoch entirely as she peered in the window to see him. 

She hadn’t been prepared for the site, his eyes open and unseeing, frozen in time. Her life, her heart, her home. The ache that had filled her chest began to lessen and she looked to Enoch with pleading eyes. 

“I felt it best I wake him here, he will have many questions I fear I might not have the answers too,” Enoch said. “Director Mackenzie explained the cost of breaking the loop, and I am truly sorry for your loss.” 

Jemma hugged him quickly, “You brought him home,” she said turned when agents from the med bay arrived to assist. “Take him to Med Bay, get blankets warming, and I want a full set of labs as soon as we can draw blood...” she ordered as they disappeared into the Lighthouse. Leaving Mack alone with Enoch.

Mack offered his hand to the Chronicon who had saved them more than he would ever know. “Thank you for bringing him home and for what you did for us in the future, we couldn’t have done it without you.”

Encoh awkwardly returned the gesture. “You are quite welcome. Though I did breach Chronicon protocol to bring him home. Our directives say we can only interfere to prevent an extinction level event and my superiors would have preferred I waited with Agent Fitz until someone found us.”

“From the bottom of my heart I thank you for that,” Mack said. That had been a fear of his he never dared voice to Jemma. Both in Enoch being unable to act or someone else finding them first. 

“Can I ask, why did you disobey?”

Enoch cocked his head, “I have been watching the human race for thousands of years. A human such as Agent Fitz is rare. I also promised Lance Hunter I would see that he got home safely.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Fitz awoke slowly, feeling a chill that ran deep into his bones all the while surrounded by a cocoon of warmth and the feeling of being home. Carefully he cracked his eyes open, finding the lights around him dimmed, and to his horror the room surrounding him was the very place he just left. The Lighthouse. Or some version of it, it hadn’t been this well stocked or organized when he left.

He was about to sit up only to find something heavy on his chest followed by the smell of an all too family perfume.

“Jemma,” He breathed as he looked down.

There she was curled into his chest fast asleep. Her right hand fisted his shirt so tightly her knuckle was white while a damp spot on his chest revealed long shed tears. 

Was this 74 years in the future? 

All that mattered was she was there safely tucked into his arms. And he couldn’t wait even a moment longer.

He reached down to gently cup her chin, noting an IV had been started into his hand and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The simple touch of her lips driving away more of the chill the wracked his body. 

Jemma immediately responded with a whispered “Fitz,” before her eyes fluttered opened and locked onto his own. Tears immediately filling her eyes and she went to speak again. His finger pressed to her lips so he could speak.

“I've missed you so much.” He started unable to stop himself from placing another kiss to her forehead. “You know I spent six months locked up in an off the books military prison not to mention eight years frozen in space all just hoping to find you and here you are.” 

Jemma reached up and took his hand in her own, letting her silent tears fall as he continued.

“You know, I realized something. The Universe can’t stop us. Because we’ve crossed galaxies. We’ve traveled through time. We’ve survived the bottom of the Atlantic just so we could be together. Now, a love like that is stronger than any curse. And you and I, we are unstoppable together.”

Fitz paused and took a small breath his eyes never once leaving hers. “I don’t want to live another day without you. So Jemma Simmons, will you Marry Me?” 

As he finished the smallest of smiles played on his lips. 

Jemma slowly sat up on the bed. She took a small breath of her own before she spoke. “You are my life, my heart, my home Fitz. And I will absolutely Marry you again, and again, and again. No matter where the Universe takes us next”. 

Fitz pulled her into a kissed swept up in the moment before he abruptly pulled away, his mind catching up with what all she had said after ‘absolutely’. 

“Again?” he questioned.

Jemma pulled her left hand from where it had been tucked into his side the stone on her wedding ring glistening even in the dimmed lights. The sight caused him to gasp. She reached around her neck and pulled a chain with a silver band on it out. 

For the first time since May had given it to her six months ago, on this very chain, she took it off and undid the clasp, allowing it to fall into the palm of her hand. 

“There is so much to explain, and I promise I will” she started. She had rehearsed this in her head hundreds of time but now that he was here, in her arms, she was at a loss for words.

Fitz was patient and allowed her to gather her thoughts. 

“It was a Time Loop Fitz. We had been trapped in it for we don’t even know how long. But you saved us Fitz, you saved the world many times over, and in the process of breaking the loop I lost you.” 

Jemma shuddered back a sob and took his hand in her own as she had done on their wedding day, setting the band on the end of his finger. “Time is not fixed as you thought. It is a fluid and beautiful thing that has brought you back to me. This time not from the bottom of the ocean or a far flung planet...but from death itself. I never want to leave your side again. So I ask, Leopold Fitz, Will you Marry me?”

“Absolutely,” Fitz said without a moment of hesitation. His mind abuzz with what had happened. Yet all that mattered was Jemma was there in his arms. And whatever they would have to face, they would face it together.

Jemma smiled, slipping the ring onto his finger before pulling him into a fiery kiss. 

They finally pulled away simply resting their foreheads against one another's. 

“And this time we will be finding you a kilt,” she said. Before Fitz could question that anymore their cocoon was shattered as the team arrived. Wedding planning could wait, for now they were home.


End file.
